


Galra's Next Top Bottom

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lotor is the Weblum Galra headcanon, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: Keith had never really considered his sexuality before. Okay, so he thought people were attractive in general and in theory. For example, he knew Shiro was an attractive guy, built nicely and had a great smile. Allura was definitely a pretty woman, with beautiful eyes and a nice figure. Hell, he could even admit that Hunk and Lance were attractive, in their own ways, but he never really dug deep into those thoughts. They were passing ones, that bleeped by his radar and left as quickly as they arrived so he could focus on bigger things in his life - for example, learning to deal with the disappearance of his father, trying to find this mysterious beacon that called to him, learning to pilot Red, and learning to form Voltron and then learning to defend the universe.The universe was definitely more important than where he was going to be putting his dick.But, all of that went down the drain the moment they had a new ally join them.





	

Keith had never really considered his sexuality before. Okay, so he thought people were attractive in general and in theory. For example, he knew Shiro was an attractive guy, built nicely and had a great smile. Allura was definitely a pretty woman, with beautiful eyes and a nice figure. Hell, he could even admit that Hunk and Lance were attractive, in their own ways, but he never really dug deep into those thoughts. They were passing ones, that bleeped by his radar and left as quickly as they arrived so he could focus on bigger things in his life - for example, learning to deal with the disappearance of his father, trying to find this mysterious beacon that called to him, learning to pilot Red, and learning to form Voltron.

The universe was definitely more important than where he was going to be putting his dick.

But, all of that went down the drain the moment they had a new ally join them.

The Galra’s name was Lotor, and he was the head of a nameless resistance group, and he had been the Galra that Hunk and Keith had found in the Weblum. It was strange, seeing the Galra out of his full suit. He had white hair like Ulaz, but it was long, cascading down to his shoulder blades, stopping in a precise cut. His skin also was of a light purple cast, and of course he bore the signature yellow eyes. The only difference with this Galra was his face. His features were softer than a normal Galra - looking to be more… human? Keith could really place it. He didn’t really care. With the added ally, it just meant they’d be able to correct the wrongs of the Galra Empire and fight against any threat that decided to rise up now that Zarkon was out of commission.

The new ally was supposed to be helpful.

Lotor was an ally.

So why…

Why was he pissing Keith off so much?

Perhaps it was his Galra side reacting to another Galra? Like how male cats would spat at each other and try to claim territories. But Keith ruled that out quickly because he worked with Kolivan and the other Blades when they’d been around, so clearly that wasn’t the problem. So what egged Keith on wasn’t due to his Galra nature. At least, not at its core. No, the only time Keith found himself irritated with the new Galra member, was when he interacted with the team.

Okay, not the team - with one particular teammate.

Keith chugged his water as he stepped out of the training deck, walking towards the shower rooms. His sweat soaked back cooled immediately with the change in temperature. The shower room doors slid open as he walked in, only to stop to see two people already in there.

“Hey Keith.” said Lance, not looking towards him in the slightest, focusing everything on patting Lotor’s face with some sort of cream. The Galra’s eyes were closed, mouth upturned in a smile and hair coiled up in a towel. Lance also had his hair in a towel, which had always confused Keith - why did Lance do that? His hair was short? But he ignored it as he noticed the pair - how close Lance stood to Lotor, how his hands seemed to caress as he spread the cream on the Galra’s face. Keith didn’t even realize he was clenching his hands into fists until his nails were biting into his palm.

He walked slowly past them to get to the showers, keeping his ears on them as he heard Lance exhale.

“And, done! This cream I found at one of the local space malls is one of my favs, it makes my skin feel so soft. The only bad part is the glowing effect that lasts like, maybe half a varga. But I’ll take a glowing face for a little bit if the end result is perfection.”

Lotor’s eyes opened and he examined his face in the mirror, turning it left and then right. “You do an amazing application job, thank you - Lance.”

Lance beamed, placing his hands on Lotor’s shoulders, squeezing slightly. “Of course I do, I’ve been doing this kind of stuff since I was a kid, well, helping my older sisters before I started doing it myself.”

Lotor hummed.

It was quiet now, which made Keith’s ears twitch. What were they doing that made them so quiet? Weird thoughts began to pour in his head and he took a faster shower than normal, speeding out only to find that the two were gone. Keith licked his teeth, his cheeks heating in embarrassment. Why had he been in such a rush to check up on Lance and Lotor? His skin prickled as the cool stagnant air met his heated back. He cursed as he turned to go dry himself off.

\---

“ _Ohh..._ ”

“You like that?”

“Mm… what do you think?”

Keith’s ears were red and his eyes felt hot as he kept his gaze purposefully away from the two on the couch, his heart beating rapidly as he polished his blade. His gaze betrayed him, landing on the two of them. Lance was seated upright, hands deftly working on Lotor’s feet, which were propped up in his lap - the Galra stretched out, hands behind his head, cushioning it as he groaned, cheeks flushed as Lance’s worked his magic on his feet.

It was an innocent act, really, but the sounds all came out wrong and Keith couldn’t help but just want to stare at them, maybe get the point across that they were being rather indecent. How was rubbing Lotor’s nasty feet productive in the grand scheme of things? Was it necessary? Was anything that Lance and Lotor have been doing together really necessary? It only agitated Keith in ways he couldn’t even begin to explain.

“Oh man, Lotor’s getting Lance’s famous foot rubs, I’m so jealous.”

Keith’s eyes flickered to Hunk, who ambled in with a smile on his face, Pidge not far behind him. The two of them had been working on some parts of the castle together, but were taking a break to relax a bit. Pidge’s nose wrinkled as she watched Lance’s fingers knead at Lotor’s feet.

“Gross.”

Hunk looked down at Pidge. “You wouldn’t be saying gross if you felt those fingers on your toes!”

Pidge shuddered. “I wouldn’t want anyone’s fingers on my feet, thank you.”

Lance smirked, glancing over at Pidge and wiggled his brows. “I also give a mean shoulder rub.” 

Pidge merely rolled her eyes playfully, but didn’t say no to that. Keith frowned as he watched Lotor sit up now, eyes only on Lance as he smirked.

“Don’t be stealing my foot masseuse away from me.”

Keith felt a fire flash in his eyes as he gripped the cloth in his hands a little harder in his hand, the hilt of his dagger making his knuckles turn white. Pidge snorted.

“You can keep him, please.”

Hunk sat down in the space Lotor had made, making the Galra scoot closer to Lance, another thing that made Keith’s brow twitch. “You’ll have to fight me for him, he is my best friend, you know.”

Lance placed a hand on his chest, eyes closing and a pleased smile on his lips. “Please, please, there is enough of me to go around.”

Hunk laughed, leaning back against the couch, flinging his arms on the back of it while Lotor seemed to stick close to Lance. Too close for Keith’s liking. He could tell the galra was breathing Lance in - his nose close to the top of Lance’s head, smelling his probably perfumed hair - smelling of that ridiculously good smelling shampoo Lance swore by. Keith damn near growled when he saw Lotor’s hand suddenly move over the back of the couch as well, settling behind Lance.

He couldn’t take this. He got up, stalking off. He was aware of the gazes on him, but they didn’t last, as it wasn’t that odd for him to get up unannounced. But if any of them had noticed anything, they didn’t speak of it. Instead, Keith internalized this frustration.

Why was he even frustrated? It made no sense to him. But every time he saw Lotor and Lance inch closer and closer together… his blood heated and it felt like his veins could pop from the boil. He hated it, hated seeing the closeness growing between them. Hated seeing how well Lance got along with the other, even though that made no sense either.

Keith pressed his head on his wall, his door sliding shut as he murmured into the darkness of room.

“Shiro… what should I do?”

It was an ambiguous question as Keith himself didn’t even know what the problem was. He sighed into the darkness of his room, deciding to sulk there for the remainder of the evening.

It wasn’t until a knock that Keith noticed he’d grown hungry. He allowed the door to slide open, hoping that it was Hunk with some food, but when it revealed to be Lotor, he felt himself sour and so did his appetite. He raised a dark brow at the Galra. 

“May I help you?”

“Actually, yes. You can.”

Keith felt his hackles raise as the Galra pushed himself into his room. Keith looked at his blade on his shelf and began thinking of various ways he could maneuver himself over to grab it and slice off the Galra’s head if he did anything. But when Lotor turned to him, not drawing a weapon, Keith relaxed - only slightly, but the wariness kept him on his toes.

“I want Lance.”

Keith blinked, looking at Lotor with confusion. “Uh?”

Lotor licked his lips, looking down at Keith - something that irritated him about the Galra was that he was taller than him - only an inch or so taller than Lance, but still. It was annoying.

“I want Lance in my bed, in me. If you get my drift.”

Keith’s entire body set aflame for many reasons. He was mortified that the Galra would tell him this, it was wrong to even picture it, but more than anything - a dark, sticky feeling bubbled in his chest, making it feel heavy and made him want to throw up. He swallowed, feeling the nausea pulse as he did so.

“Uhm, and you’re telling me this… why?”

Lotor blinked, his innocent expression was melting, becoming more akin to the other Galra soldiers they have encountered - sinister and threatening. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m warning you.”

“Warning me?”

“Lance is mine.”

Keith stopped himself from reeling back, because first of all - Lance didn’t belong to anyone, and certainly not him, but more than anything - who does this guy think he is? Who gave him the right to just think he could claim Lance like he some sort of pet or inanimate object. Keith wanted to argue the fact that Lance wasn’t his, that Lance was his own person, but strangely enough, he couldn’t find it in him to say that, so he opted for a safer option.

“Have you even talked to Lance about this?”

“Not yet, I figured I’d take out the competition first.”

“Competition!”

Keith couldn’t believe this, what the hell was Lotor getting at? Had he ate some bad food goo? Lotor slinked closer, his yellow eyes narrowed and his head tipped, a smirk on his face that seemed all knowing, like he was well aware that he knew something that Keith didn't.

“Please, as if you aren’t gagging for his dick too.”

Keith jerked back now, his cheeks on fire. “I am not!”

Lotor raised a brow. “No? Are you sure?”

Keith’s mouth dropped open and he wanted to argue that, he did! But… he found himself unable to. His mind tried to block out those thoughts. They weren’t relevant to what he needed to focus on. Voltron didn’t need this, the universe was more important… the universe.

“You cannot lie to me, brother. I can sense it from you, just as you can from me, surely.”

“We are _not_ brothers!”

Lotor shrugged. “Maybe not, but we both have galra blood pounding through our veins and that blood is screaming to be pounded by the blue paladin.”

“Get out.”

Lotor’s lips curled in a smirk. “See? You cannot deny it.”

“Get out!”

Lotor listened now, a laugh leaving with him as the door closed and Keith wanted to toss something at it, his mind buzzing. He… He didn’t _want_ Lance, not like that. He didn’t want anyone like that! He was a paladin of Voltron, he was a part of something bigger than the needs of his dick, needs that really weren’t there! Really!

He huffed, his cheeks still hot as he circled around his room, pacing as his thoughts kept pulsing in his mind. Lotor’s words teasing parts of him he never knew existed. He just needed to focus on Voltron, focus on his destiny. Focus… 

He breathed, letting his eyes shut again.

Focus.

\---

Keith walked down the corridor, his shoulders squared. He had thought a lot about what Lotor had said to him, about things he’d never thought about before and he came to some conclusions about himself and a few other things. Firstly, he still didn’t care about his sexuality. He liked who he liked and that didn’t matter. But he could admit he found Lance more attractive than everyone else. It explained the way his blood would roar at their interactions, it explained why he wanted Lance as his right-hand man when playing leader while Shiro was gone. It explained so many other things he locked away within himself.

Secondly, Voltron still held precedence in his mind. The universe truly was more important than anything he or his dick wanted, and that wouldn’t change. But, like Hunk with cooking and Lance with his facial routines, he was allowed to enjoy some aspects of his life, right? Enjoying being alive. His life didn’t have to begin and end with Voltron. He could enjoy other things outside of the bigger picture of Voltron.

And lastly, he was going to get what he wanted, Lotor be damned.

Keith found Lance, the other boy was in the hangar, looking over a schematic Pidge had made for some modifications for his lion. Keith knew Lance was hesitant to let Pidge do anything to Blue because the lion was _his_ and everyone knew Lance loved “his girl”. Everyone loved their lions, but Lance seemed to be especially enthusiastic about his lion. Keith paused before approaching any further, admiring Lance’s figure - the way he rubbed his chin in thought, his forefinger grazing over his lower lip - making it look enticing and Keith had the urge to take that lower lip between his teeth. He bit into his tongue, stalking closer.

Lance blinked up at the sound of footsteps, he raised a brow at the sight of Keith. “Keith.”

Ever tactful, Keith opened his mouth. “Do you like Lotor?”

Lance looked shocked, then confused. “Uh, yeah? I mean, he is cool and all-”

“No, I mean do you _like_ him? As in you want to kiss him or-”

“Who said that? Who even said that I liked guys? Cause I mean, I do, but that doesn’t mean I like Lotor, who even-”

“So you don’t?”

Lance was leaning back while Keith leaned in, eyes narrowed on Lance and possibly making him nervous. Definitely making him nervous. Lance swallowed.

“No…?”

Keith gritted his teeth. “You either do or you don’t, just tell me!”

“I don’t! Back off me! Why do you even care if I do or don’t?”

“Because… Because!”

Keith twitched, his face hot and his body even hotter. Lance was looking up at him with confusion and wariness that made Keith decide to pull a move that was probably stupid, but he was going to take a page from his lion’s book and follow his instincts. He plopped himself onto Lance’s lap, hearing him let out a grunt with the added weight. Lance’s cheeks grew red and before he could question what was happening, Keith kissed him.

The kiss wasn’t meant to be anything other than Keith’s proclamation of nonverbal desire. Nothing more than a brush of lips, but like everything Keith and Lance did together, it collided and became so much more. Their lips moved in tandem, sliding together as if they had always meant to do so. They parted briefly for Lance to suck in a sweet breath, before finding purchase once more on Keith’s lips, harder and more sure now - taking control of the kiss that had once belonged to Keith. Keith let out a pathetic groan into those lips, letting Lance dominate his mouth - the words Lotor had spoken of before and his own convictions bounced in his head and just _yes_ , this is what he wanted, what he needed. The feel of a tongue brushing along his lips, licking into his mouth made him moan openly, holding closer to Lance. The kiss grew from confident presses to a messy grinding of lips.

They broke the kiss to breathe, Keith swallowed, his lips feeling pleasantly swollen and his body thrumming with desire. He felt fingers reaching up to tug at his hair, fingernails brushing against his nape. He sucked in a breath, groaning as Lance brought him in again, this time the other nipped at his neck. Keith swallowed again.

“I like you.”

Lance smiled against his throat. “After swapping spit with me, I sure hope so.”

Keith scowled at him, resisting the urge to hit him upside the head. There was an unspoken question in Keith’s eyes and when Lance laughed, no malice behind it but instead fondness, Keith knew he understood his voiceless question.

“Let me show you how much I like you.”

Yes please.

Take that Lotor.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first and foremost, I wrote this because I just... needed to write something that was light-hearted(sort of?) and it still didn't come out as funny/light as I intended it to, but that's okay. I'm satisfied with it for the most part. I just liked the idea of Lotor antagonizing Keith into admitting that he likes Lance! Also, I wrote Lotor to be ambiguously part of the group, but is he really? :|a the title also was just what I named the google docs and I thought it was funny.
> 
> Second, I just wanted to say here, in case any of my usual readers (do I have usual readers? I'm not even sure, but if I do - hey~!) do read this, that I've been going through one of my depressive periods. I haven't been feeling myself lately and it's really affecting my writing and reflecting in it. So, I know I tried to keep my baby (Beyond Bonding) on a schedule, but irl things are demanding most of my energy and what's left isn't much because of my moods right now. I know that isn't a good excuse but it is what it is. I'm NOT dropping any of my fics, I'm just trying to sort my mind and my emotions - both of which are a mess right now. So please bear with me! I will be trying to update this weekend, as it's my last weekend off for the foreseeable future until work calms down(when that will be, I'm not sure) And I'm also working on my thoughts for the klance bigbang, which I'm going to participating in (I have like... four to five ideas and they are all fighting for the top spot lol)
> 
> and lastly, thank you to anyone who reads this little fic and that continues to read kudos and whatever else to my other fics. I love you all so much <3


End file.
